Ten Facts
by SilverDrama
Summary: Ten Facts About Ten People.
1. Regulus Black

**Author's Note:** Okay...I had an idea about this. I saw another author do 'Ten Things You Never Knew About the HP Characters' and I liked the idea...so yeah...I already have another typed up, but I want some good reviews before I post again...jkjkjk...I don't withhold chapters...

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter (or that line I just used...)

**

* * *

**

**Ten Things You Never Knew About Regulus Black**

**i. **He once went looking around his cousin's house and found one of Narcissa's lockets. He refused to leave it. Sirius swore to him that he would die for a locket.

Years later, as Regulus welcomed Death, he began laughing, and like every Black, that was how he died.

**ii. **His first memory was when he four, his mother was yelling at Sirius; he vowed to be different...

**iii. **He only played truth or dare once…

Sirius dared him to mock Fenrir Greyback…Regulus barely escaped the fateful bite…

**iv.**When he was nine, he took a liking for muggle girls…his parents never found out though…

Sirius nicked the pictures of the girls the next day.

**v. **He had begged the sorting hat to put him in Ravenclaw.

The hat told him he wasn't smart enough and thus another Slytherin joined the crowds.

**vi. **He was annoyed third year when he took Divination class and the Professor kept saying he was doomed for death…

It wasn't funny, being told that you would be killed by dead bodies…

**vii. **Only three people in Hogwarts history have ever sat in front of the Mirror of Erised for hours since Dumbledore put it in…Harry for a life he lost…Severus for a life he never had…

Regulus for a life he had…and wished he didn't

**viii. **Regulus came up with the name 'The Marauders'…

**ix. **He was one of two people to accurately bet that Lily Evans would fall for James Potter…

Boy did he and Severus have fun with their winnings…

**x. **Regulus only ever smiled thrice…Once when Andromeda ran away, once when Sirius ran away,

and when he met them again through the veil…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, how was it? I want to know...I also want to know what you guys want to hear about!! Oh, and I wrote this in a small amount of time...so if it isn't that great...sorry...

**--Cherry--**


	2. Lily Evans

**Author's Note:** Okay, I have my second one already...hehe, I have another, but I'm randomly posting cause I'm weird. I have to thank

**Poppinns1**

**purpleducki88**

for reviewing!!! Okay, now on with it...

**Disclaimer:** I'm younger than thought of Harry Potter...so I can't be the author...duh???

**

* * *

**

**Ten Things You Never Knew About Lily Evans (/Potter)**

**i. **Her middle name was Bellatrix…

She never understood why Sirius found that so funny...

**ii. **Up until the middle of second year she fancied Peter…

Then she fancied Remus until fourth year…then Sirius until sixth year…she never told James…

**iii. **When she was mad at her sister once, she told her that she would haunt her even after she was dead…

When Petunia Dursley found her nephew on her porch, she cursed her sister for being able to haunt her…

**iv. **In third year, while yelling at James, she accidently put her name as 'Lily Potter'…

James asked her out that night…saying it was fate…

**v. **Only two students at Hogwarts ever finished _Hogwarts: A History_

Lily was the first…Hermione was the second…

**vi. **In fourth year she took Divinations…she forgot to finish her homework once, so she predicted that Peter would betray his friends…Sirius would be blamed for it…Remus would go into hiding…and James would die in it…

The last part of her prediction mentioned a scar…she laughed as she wrote it…

**vii. **She cried thrice in her life…once when she was told about the prophecy…once when she saw Severus's dark mark hanging on his arm in sixth year…

And once when Peter and James dueled in seventh year…

**viii. **When Hermione was talking about animangi and she said there were only seven…

She failed to mention one name was Lily Evans…

**ix. **Lily never liked to trick or treat…

in fact…she never liked Halloween…

**x. **Her biggest fear was stags…

When James found that out…he never told her about his animagus self.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay...hope you liked. I also hope you all review...cause I love my reviews...

**Next Chapter:** Draco Malfoy


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm back. I have to thank everyone who reviewed last time:

**L123o123v123e123**

**israeli-american**

**Cheena**

Oh, and I said that Lily was afraid of stags, just because her patronus was a doe doesn't mean that she couldn't be afraid of stags...

**

* * *

**

**Ten Things You Never Knew About Draco Malfoy**

**i. **When he was a little boy…

his idol was Harry Potter

**ii. **He always wondered why his mother didn't like to speak about the Lady's on the family tree, Andromeda and Bellatrix…

They were her sisters after all…

**iii. **He always asked his mom, since his family was named after stars and constellations, why he couldn't be named Sirius.

His mother cried…

**iv. **When he was eight, he begged his mom into letting him attend Muggle School…

While there, he met a girl with bushy, brown hair…

**v. **He was always envious of Ron…

**vi. **Hermione beat Draco to asking Professor "Moody" to stop using the Cruciatus Curse…

Draco had opened his mouth to do so…

**vii. **At the beginning of his sixth year…he could see thestrals…

He didn't have the heart to tell anyone that Voldemort and Bellatrix weren't the only Death Eaters that escaped from the Department of Mysteries…

**viii. **He was one of the people betting that Hermione and Harry wouldn't get together…Boy did Ginny like spending the gamblings...

**ix. **He vowed never to name one of his children after the night sky…

Pansy vowed _to_ name her children after the night sky…

**x. **Which is why Scorpius is an only child…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this one was a little odd, and I made Draco nice, but I always do. I've Bellatrix's actions more excusable (See Albus Potter story if interested), I've made Voldemort more likable (Shade of Blue and Green), I've made Draco likeable (See every story I've written that Draco could be in minus The Adventures of Charlotte Black: The Legacy, but he will) so yeah...but I can't really make Peter likable (I've tried, but he has no morals)...sorry...hope you review!!

**Next Up:** Sirius Black

**--Cherry--**


	4. Sirius Black

**Ten Things You Never Knew About Sirius Black**

**i** When he was a kid, he had an abnormal fear of dogs

**ii.** When he was younger, his favorite cousin was Bellatrix, they would play all the time, pretending to hit each other with curses…

So when Sirius egged her on in the Department of Mysteries, he began laughing, like the last time they played…

**iii.** He decided to mouth off the Sorting Hat, so the Sorting Hat decided to get revenge…  
How was the sorting hat supposed to know that he actually wanted to be in Gryffindor?

**iv.** One of the last memories he has at Grimmauld Place before he ran away was a drunken night following a morning waking up to Regulus on one side of the bed, and Bella on the other.  
He isn't sure if he wants to know what happened.

**v.** Remus was Sirius's only competition for being Harry's godfather…  
Sirius guessed Lily was pregnant with a boy, so he won.

**vi.** Putting the Fidelius Charm up was the most scarring thing he ever did  
Because he knew his friends weren't coming out.

**vii.** Azkaban would've been worse, but he had hope for Harry, avengement, and childhood memories with Bella to hold on to.  
Even if neither would admit it.

**viii.** Escaping Azkaban had been easy  
Seeing all of his classmates' children was hell.

**ix. **He considers blasting his parents off the family tree…  
but why give them the satisfaction?  
They've already had their punishment.

**x.** He didn't understand why Harry was so upset  
Bella didn't hit him with anything lethal.

* * *

**Auther's Note:** Someone smack me. I can't believe I abandoned this story. I'm going to try to update once a week. Hope you review! 

_-SilverDrama_


	5. Peter Pettigrew

**Ten Things You Never Knew About Peter Pettigrew **

**i.** He was born two months early.  
He almost didn't make it.

**ii.** He had an older sister growing up.  
Like everyone else, she grew to hate him.

**iii.** As he boards the Hogwarts Express, he nearly trips over a rat and meets a nice boy  
Indeed Remus was very nice.

**iv.** He tries to tell himself it wasn't a big deal  
There was no way the hat was serious when it said he couldn't be in Hufflepuff; he was loyal, right?

**v.** As he runs to his first class praying he isn't late, he bumps into a boy  
He apologizes profusely to annoying Malfoy heir.

**vi.** He was the only person who could see the pain in Sirius's eyes  
James and Remus had never lost a sibling, how could they?

**vii.** He couldn't get his Hogsmeade Permission Form signed.  
So he spent his time in the library, where he met a nice boy with familiar looks

**viii.** He was the first to transform  
He decided to let James and Sirius keep their glory.  
So he pretended he didn't.

**ix.** He knew the Potters would be the Death of him  
He just thought it was over with Lily sand James.  
He was wrong.

**x.** As the silver hand clutched his throat he feels guilt  
He shouldn't have given in, he should've realized he couldn't evade Death.

* * *

**Auther's Note:** Okay, this just came to me in the past thirty minutes. I tried writing Peter before, but alas, I lost my notebook that had little Pete's ten things inside of it. I tried to make him sound more sympathetic. Oh, and as to number 6, I was trying to infer that he became friends with Regulus, and Reg's friends introduced Peter to 'the Dark Side'

**Next Up:** Maybe Andromeda or Teddy

_-SilverDrama_


	6. Barty Crouch Jr

**Auther's Note:** Okay, I'm back. I finised Teddy and I'm working on Dromeda, but this is Barty Crouch Jr...so yeah...

* * *

**Ten Things You Never Knew About Barty Crouch Jr.**

**i. **His first memory is at age four when his father was complaining over some stupid muggles.  
_Stupid Muggles_.

**ii. **His father takes him to work with him one day.  
There he meets a nice boy with darkish features.

**iii. **As he's boarding the Hogwart's Express, he's sad. Not because he's leaving his parents, because neither one bothered to take time out of their schedule to see him off, only Winky did.

**iv. **He's the second sorted.  
The first two sorting are both Slytherin.

**v. **He doesn't know why the Unforgivable curses mystify him so much.  
He wonders if it's because he's the only one who knows the actual side effects.

**vi. **He opens the door and lets his distraught friend in.  
Sirius has left home and Regulus is all alone.  
Barty tries to be sympathetic.

**vii. **He opens the doors of a house he isn't supposed to be in. He's see a woman who he knows works around his father, but she is foolish and knows too much.  
_Crucio_. And he punishes the parents and leaves the child unharmed.  
In his mind Neville Longbottom would be better off without parents.

**viii. **He enters the courtroom with no shame. And leaves with no shame.  
For once he knows he is loyal, though this nothing he ever pictured of loyalty.

**ix. **He can smell the rewards, the loyalty, the sacrifice.  
Harry Potter will be the ultimate offering to the Dark Lord.

**x. **He can feel nothing as a black hood feeds in on him.  
Before being nothing, his last memory is wishing he could restart.  
But it was too late.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Ginny Weasley

**Ten Things You Never Knew About Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

**i. **She only ever dreamed of a fairy tale with a Prince who risks his life to save a beautiful Princess from an evil guy.  
As she sees Harry's limp body, she dreams no longer.

**ii. **Her mother won't listen to her.  
That boy on the Platform looked _so_ much like Harry Potter though.

**iii. **She looks at the crowds of kids. She's always going to be her brothers' sister. Nothing more nothing less. Until a pretty blonde girl comes up and says hi.  
She feels better for a moment.

**iv. **As she wakes up in the Chamber of Secrets, her true embarrassment is that she fell for a book. She was falling in love again.  
And as she looked in Harry's eyes, she once again fell in love.

**v. **She muses over what to do with her crush, she mutters how she tries and tries.  
But there isn't a point in the mutterings, the only thing listening is a shabby dog and herself.

**vi. **As she tells Harry and Ron that she was going to the Yule Ball with Neville, she makes sure Harry knows it is only so that she can go.  
Just in case he changes his mind.

**vii. **She's sees Harry coming towards her and she hopes this isn't a dream.  
As she looks up after the kiss, she knows it is reality. She knows because everyone's faces are priceless.

**viii. **She worked for the DA without Harry because she knew she could help him this way.

**ix. **For Harry's twenty-third birthday, he has a surprise for her.  
She has a bigger surprise.

**x. **She can feel her twenty-seven year old self turn into a little girl again. Only this time it's her own baby.  
And as she sees little Al's green eyes –the ones Severus Snape died for- she realizes that she now has a middle name for her second son.

* * *

**AN:** Someone pointed out about Bellatrix being an odd middle name for Lily, I meant to put her midde name was Bella, so sorry about that earlier. Review?


	8. Teddy Lupin

**Ten Things You Never Knew About Theodore "Teddy" Remus Lupin**

**i. **Everyone tells him how great his parents were**  
**He tries to believe them.

**ii.** He's four when James is born  
He's not jealous, but no longer lonely

**iii.** He's a Potter/Weasley family reunion when he's five and meets a nice blonde girl who talks with him the entire times.

**iv.** When he's eight, Victoire tells him that she doesn't like her bleach blonde hair. He tells her that it's beautiful and she says it stands out in the sea of red hair.  
He morphs his turquoise and black hair blonde and she gives him a kiss.

**v.** He never liked Quidditch much,  
But Victoire did.

**vi.** As Harry and Ginny fuss about James showing his first signs of magic, he feels cheated. He's been magical since birth.

**vii.** As he sits on the stool, he tells the hat that he doesn't care where he foes as long as he'll belong.  
He belonged in Gryffindor.

**viii.** Victoire's sorting was nerve-wracking for him,  
In the end, she smiled and he grinned as she sat next to him.

**ix.** He's more nervous than ever as he tells Bill of his intentions before they leave for the Platform,  
Bill smiles and assures Teddy.

**x.** Teddy gulps down every fiber of Gryffindor bravery and chivalry he has and hands Victoire Weasley what he's holding in his hands.  
And she won't be a Weasley much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not my best writing, sorry. I'm trying to find the ones I wrote about Andromeda, but I can't find them!! Arg, oh well, Review?**


	9. Andromeda Black Tonks

_Wisdom Begins In Wonder_

_-Socrates_

**Ten Things You Never Knew About Andromeda Black-Tonks**

**i.** She's born in between; in the middle. Right smack dab between Bella's bossiness and fierceness and Cissy's spoildness.

She couldn't bring herself to care at all.

**ii. **Sirius is born on her seventh birthday. Bella was off talking with her friends and Cissy was playing with the nice Malfoy boy. Only Andromeda went to see Sirius.

Only Andromeda ever cared for others.

**iii.** Her sorting was nervous for her and she couldn't help but wonder where she would be if she wasn't in Slytherin and what it would be like.

_"Wisdom Begins In Wonder."_

**iv.** As much as she's clad in her supportive silver and emerald clothes, she can't help but think that yellow and black aren't such horrible colors…

On Ted.

**v.** She used to watch Quidditch games just so that she could chat with Bellatrix and Narcissa who would be there with their friends.

She didn't go to the Quidditch World Cup, Bella wouldn't be there, and it wouldn't be the same.

**vi.** She's turning eighteen and realizing that she needs to make a choice, with Graduation coming up soon.

But even though she was the top of her class, she didn't know how to think that one through.

**vii.** She feels horrible that in the end, leaving her family's ways was easier than running away for Ted.

**viii.** She always scorned Nymphadora when she was little for playing with her hair color, but in truth, she thought it was the most amazing thing and would be damned if Nymphadora ever actually did decide to stop morphing her hair.

**ix.** Nymphadora's older and yet Andromeda isn't ready to give her away to a man, especially one several years older than Nymphadora, a werewolf, jobless, and a man Andromeda knew when he was younger,

But in the end, she looked in the mirror and saw Druella Black staring back at her and quickly told Remus that she's be happy to have Nymphadora marry him.

**x.** She waves good-bye to the scarlet train and sighs as she realizes that her grandson has left her, like everyone else.

* * *

**AN:** I never did find my old Andromeda ones, so I wrote some new ones. I hope I portrayed her well. **Review?**


	10. James Potter Jr

**Ten Things You Never Knew About James Potter II**

_By: SilverDrama_

* * *

i. He looks like is grandfather, acts like his grandfather, and is named after his grandfather  
His greatest fear is that people actually think he _is_ his grandfather.

ii. Teddy used to joke around with him that he would be in Slytherin, so James did the exact same to Albus –though a different reaction ensued- and loved it, he hopes Al will find the joy and humor to do it to Lily (and he knows Lily will probably do it to little Lucy and the cycle will continue).

iii. To try and prove that he wasn't his grandfather, during his third year, he pulled what the professors call a "Hermione" and took every class available. He lasted a week until he used the Marauder's Map that he had nicked to ditch class and eventually stopped taking most of the classes.  
He did, however, keep the time-turner.

iv. When Albus is sorted into Gryffindor, James is beaming with pride and loudly clapping, same as when Albus gets awarded points at the final feast at the end of the year for 'incredible moral fiber' (James didn't know why, though), he wasn't so beaming when he found out that this 'incredible moral fiber' was Albus standing up to a bunch of Gryffindors who were picking on Scorpius.  
_A MALFOY._

v. Albus is his dad's favorite by eye color, hair color, and personality.  
Lily is his mother's favorite since they bond over being the youngest child, the only girl, and fairy tales.  
Quite honestly, James prefers to hang out with Uncle George and cousin Fred, they're cooler, are into more pranks, _allow_ pranks, and they live above a joke shop … how cool is that?

vi. He's never liked Brendan Finnigan, especially when he found him snogging Lily in his last year at Hogwarts, he especially didn't like him when he broke up with Lily.  
He did like the fact that he found a use for the Bat-Bogey-Hex.

vii. If he's not his grandfather, then why oh why was he named prefect fifth year, Quidditch Captain sixth year, and Head Boy seventh year? He is never quite sure, but he blames it on the fact that he shares a dorm with an idiot, a poser, a recluse, and Timothy _Smith_.

viii. He doesn't get over his fear of people believing he is his grandfather until he realized that he basically _is_ his grandfather. Popular, smart athletic, and in love with a red-head with a fiery temper.

ix. He swears to Erika that his graduation day isn't memorable because he managed to pranks six Professors (including Professor Longbottom who was skilled at avoiding James's pranks), but because _she_ proposed to him in her Head-Girl speech.

x. He's never liked Scorpius Malfoy since the Slytherin git accompanied Albus home between James's third and fourth year. He swears that he will never like Scorpius Malfoy and will do all in his manpower to make sure that he would pay for being a slimy, Slytherin, git.  
He isn't so sure that he'll ever want to fulfill this vow when he sees Lily's eyes shine like they used to as he walks in the door.

* * *

**AN:** I hope to get Harry done next since you all want him done, but he's pretty hard, we know so much about him. Also, I will not be able to post at all from Monday to Friday. I have a school trip from Tuesday to Friday and I have to finish packing Monday, so no free time. Review please.

-silverdrama


End file.
